


We’ll get through this

by katychan666



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: But it ends on a happier note, M/M, Make up sex, Post-Break Up, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, a bit of angst, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-08
Updated: 2017-08-08
Packaged: 2018-12-12 20:26:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11744559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katychan666/pseuds/katychan666
Summary: Still broken up, Alec can’t help but to feel devastated and frustrated as Magnus keeps ignoring him, so he pays him a visit. The two of them get into a fight, emotions are running high and in the heap of the moment, they sleep with each other. Alec blames himself for not having a better self-control, but Magnus finally decides to stop pushing Alec away and is prepared to give their relationship another go. Because he knows that they’ll be okay. They have a lot of issues to work through, but they will be okay.





	We’ll get through this

**Author's Note:**

> So… I wrote another fanfic of Magnus and Alec making up, because I can’t stand them fighting. Now, I haven’t watched the last episode (yet), so I don’t know all of the details that happen in it. But, in my version, they are working on making up because they need each other ;0; 
> 
> Anyway, I hope you’re gonna like this.

''Magnus, we need to talk!'' snapped the Shadowhunter, trying his best to have his tempter under control, but the warlock was making that kind of impossible on him. It's been a few weeks since their break up and Alec couldn't stand Magnus ignoring him anymore. They needed to have a talk, because ignoring each other was leading them nowhere. Alec decided to pay Magnus a visit, despite not being invited over, but he didn't care about that, because he had had it enough. His face darkened when Magnus snapped the door open and he knew what that meant, shaking his head. “No, I'm not leaving until we talk.”

 

“Get out!” said Magnus through his teeth, not wanting to be in the same room as the Shadowhunter. The fact that Alec decided to waltz back into his apartment made situation much worse than it already was and he was sure that he would smack the younger man if the other wouldn't leave. Sure, he loved him, but he was too annoyed to think about that. That was just one more proof of how selfish Alec was; all of the Shadowhunters were the same, selfish and not caring about anyone else than their own precious race. Magnus frowned when Alec just walked into his living room and sat down onto the couch. Alec had crossed a line and Magnus couldn't hold back his anger anymore. “Are you deaf? I said get-”

 

“No!” said Alec, his voice much louder than he wanted it to be, but even though he was literally shouting, that didn't scare Magnus away. “I am _not_ leaving, because I am sick of you ignoring me. We need to talk, you can't just expect me to deal with how things are now. You said that you loved me, so stop pushing me away!”

 

“Alec,” hissed the warlock, stepping closer to the younger one, grabbing his wrist, in attempt to drag the other one out. However, Alec quickly yanked his hand away and Magnus just rolled his eyes. “How much more proof do you need? I want some space, so _respect_ that! I was right when I said that, all of you Shadowhunters are the same... selfish and self-centred. You betrayed my _trust_ , Alec!”

 

“I've apologised about that, haven't I?” threw Alec back at Magnus, glaring at him. If looks could kill, Alec would have dropped dead right at that instant, because Magnus' gaze was cold and filled with annoyance. Alec felt terrible about the situation, but anger and frustration got the best of him. Also, he had cried far too many tears and he was tired of crying. So, anger was the only thing that helped him deal with the current situation. “More than one time,” he then added. “What more do you want from me? I've apologised to you over and over again, begged for you forgiveness, to take me back. What more is there to do if you keep pushing me away?! It's fucking pointless.”

 

“Then why are you here if it's so pointless?” spat Magnus and his eyes widened when Alec came much closer to him, looking away when Alec was standing so close to him that he could feel Alec's breath against his cheek, shivers running up his spine and he swallowed thickly, trying to remain his cool. He knew what Alec was trying to do, but he wasn't going to give in so easily. Sure, his body missed feeling the hunter's against him, but that wasn't the main point.

 

“Because I still want to make this work! Relationships take effort and I'm willing to put everything that I have into this,” said Alec, his voice calmer, but still dangerously low when Magnus looked up at him. Only then he realised how close they were standing to each other and Alec felt his heart speeding up, his throat dry. It fucking hurt that he couldn't kiss or hug the other one. “Just so you know, you're the selfish one. You told me once that I shouldn't push you away when things get hard, but how is what you're doing right now any different? Sure, when I do that, then this applies to me. But when you do it then-” started ranting Alec again, until he was cut off in the middle of sentence as Magnus pulled the back of his neck and crushed their lips together.

 

Magnus wasn't even listening to what was coming out of the hunter's mouth; he was too focused on Alec's eyes, his scent, his lips. He let out a hitched breath and gulped when the other one leaned closer to him, their lips almost touching and that was when Magnus lost it. He was too frustrated to keep listening to Alec. Also, he couldn't keep himself away from touching the other, all of the emotions rushing through his body clouding his judgment, so in the heap of the moment, he crushed their lips together, a muffled yelp escaping Alec's mouth when their lips collided together in a rough and hard kiss, filled with purely lust and nothing else.

 

Alec's mind failed working when Magnus suddenly kissed him and as Alec wanted to get away, Magnus pushed him against the wall, trapping him against it with his body and then kissed him again, desperate to get Alec to kiss him back. Alec's eyes were tightly closed as he tried to tell himself that kissing Magnus back would be a terrible idea, however as the warlock kissed him for the second time, he couldn't hold himself back anymore. His body missed Magnus' as well, the other's lips on his own feeling like home and he felt himself relaxing as he kissed the older one back, his hands pressing against the wall as Magnus continued to devour him right at that spot.

 

Far too gone, Magnus darted out his tongue and slipped into Alec's hot mouth, almost moaning when he tasted the familiar taste, Alec's tongue moving against his own and the warlock's body burned with desire. Their kisses were fast and needy, both of them needed them more than the air itself. Finally, Alec broke free from his self-restrain and wrapped his own arms around Magnus, flipping them around, so that Magnus was now pressed against the wall, taking Magnus’ hands and holding them by the wrists, lifting them up Magnus' head, pressing them against the wall. Magnus almost smirked when he felt Alec taking the lead of the kiss and he allowed the other to do as he pleased, enjoying the feel of having his hands held above his head, Alec pressing against his body, lips travelling lower down to his neck.

 

Magnus moaned when he felt Alec's teeth nipping gently at his neck and as he struggled to move his hands, Alec didn't allow him to move them, his grip around his wrists tightening, the hold so firm to cause bruises. Usually, Alec would be careful, but not now. He wanted to get over with it, to be inside of Magnus, scared of his own desire. His entire body was burning, knees buckling when Magnus bit into his lower lip, breaking the skin of his lower lip. Alec wrinkled his nose when he tasted the metal taste of his own blood, but Magnus didn't seem to mind it. Though, Alec's body was literally on fire, deep inside he felt empty. There was no love or affection in those chaste kisses, just hunger and need. As he was about to give into his emotions, Magnus broke their kiss and Alec slowly let go off of Magnus' wrists, the other one gasping.

 

“Alexander,” gasped Magnus against Alec's lips and his hands travelled lower, grinning when he felt that the other was hard already, feeling his own cock twitching as well, dragging his tongue over his lower lip before he bit into it. “Please,” he then whispered, Alec's body shivering when Magnus' fingers ghosted over his aching erection, his bruised lips parted as Magnus started undoing his zipper and belt of his jeans. Magnus was far too gone into the haze of pleasure that he didn't care what would happen to him anymore. He just wanted to feel Alec inside of him, feeling as if he was about to die if he wouldn't get that soon enough. “I want you,” he then added and his glamour was down as he finally undid the zipper and the belt, slipping his hand inside of Alec's pants.

 

Seeing Magnus' cat-eyes was enough to push Alec over the edge as well, throwing his rational way of thinking through the window when he heard Magnus begging for him like that. Alec knew that this wasn't going to last long, since he was so pent up and judging by how hard Magnus was breathing, he knew that the other was close as well, without even touching himself. That turned the young Shadowhunter on even more and he just looked around, finding the table nearby them a perfect spot for them to indulge in pleasure.

 

Alec grabbed Magnus' collar and walked back, dragging Magnus along as they kissed again, Magnus moaning into Alec's mouth. He was already a moaning and shivering mess, his eyes darkening when Alec pinned him against the table. Knowing what the other wanted him to do, Magnus quickly threw everything that was on that table onto the ground with his magic and allowed Alec to lift him up onto the table. Impatiently, Alec started stripping Magnus' trousers, Magnus just watching him and he hissed when Alec finally got rid of his underwear and trousers, his cock hot and heavy, Alec's eyes stuck on it for a second or so, feeling his own throbbing erection in his pants beginning to ache for release as well.

 

Alec pulled down his own jeans down to his ankles and then threw them away, his underwear following soon after and Magnus' eyes darkened when he saw how hard Alec already was, his cock already dripping with precum. Alec ran his thumb over the head and smeared the precum all over his cock, Magnus swallowing thickly, wanting to feel it inside of him. He wanted Alec's cock to stretch him open and Alec to fuck him into oblivion, to completely wreck him. With that on his mind, Magnus quickly lubed himself up with magic, not wanting to waste any more time. When Alec saw that, his throat squeezed; he knew what that meant. Usually, Magnus didn't like using magic for that, but when he did that meant that he was too turned on to wait any longer.

 

“Magnus,” whispered Alec and Magnus bit into his lower lip as he laid back and spread his legs, inviting Alec to come closer.

 

“Alexander, please,” said the warlock. “I want it... fuck me, please,” he said, his pleads sounding almost as sobs and Alec didn't need to be told twice.

 

Alec grabbed the base of his cock and then gave himself a few lazy strokes, before he allowed himself to step closer to Magnus. Wanting to be inside of him as soon as possible, Alec gently pushed Magnus back against the table, so that he was completely lying down and then lifted his legs up, holding them over his shoulders, bringing his cock closer to Magnus' entrance. He gently pushed against it, groaning as he felt his erection going through the first rings of muscles. Magnus grabbed the edge of the table and arched his back when he finally felt Alec entering him.

 

Alec was usually patient, but not that time, slamming into Magnus roughly when he couldn't hold himself back anymore and even though Magnus felt burning pain as he was being stretched so roughly, he loved every second of it. When Alec was finally fully inside of Magnus, he allowed himself to catch a breath, not moving for a few moments, because he didn't want to come too soon. Magnus was so fucking tight around him, the tightness around his cock feeling almost painful and he gritted his teeth when he looked down for the first time. Magnus' eyes were closed, his breathing laboured, anger returning to Alec and he pressed his lips together.

 

Magnus was glad to see that Alec decided to wait for a while, because the feeling of Alec slamming in suddenly was almost overwhelming. Tears gathered in the corners of his eyes as he tried even out his breathing, wanting to chase the pain away. His fingers were still griping the edges of the table, knuckles white to the bone as he was gripping onto the table so much. It's been a while, so it wasn't really a surprise that Magnus needed some time, his toes curling when Alec pulled out a bit and then thrusted back into him. Only then dared Magnus to open his eyes again and his eyes widened when he saw tears in Alec's eyes.

 

“Alexander... ah-” started Magnus, but then the gift of speech left him when Alec gripped his hips and started moving.

 

Alec's thrusts were fast and rough, face hidden from Magnus' eyes as he bowed his head down and allowed the hair to fall over his eyes and hide them away from the warlock. However, even so, Magnus knew that Alec was crying. When Magnus looked at him and he couldn't see the same amount of love in his eyes, Alec's heart broke and he couldn't hold back the tears. A harsh realisation struck him; they weren't making love at that exact moment, they were only fucking without any emotions attached. Alec was a mess at that exact moment, but he didn't want Magnus to know that, so he started to move. Alec hated himself because he knew that he was going too fast and hard for Magnus' liking, but he couldn't stop himself, allowing the feeling of pleasure to overcome him completely.

 

Magnus couldn't think straight either when Alec's cock was pressed against his prostate with each thrust. The Shadowhunter quickened up the pace and Magnus could hardly breathe as his prostate was being abused dead on, his head thrown to the side, moaning out Alec's name, but the other one didn't hear. Magnus could feel Alec's cock throbbing inside and he knew that the other one was close, his own orgasm approaching fast, moving his own hips, and meeting up with the hunter's thrusts. “Alec... harder, wreck me... more, please I want-” said Magnus and then his eyes widened when Alec buried his face into the crook of his neck, Alec's tears wetting his neck.

 

“Magnus, I love you,” stammered Alec, his heart twisting in pain when he didn't get the confirmation of love back. Magnus' own heart swell with pain when he heard Alec's loud sobs and he bit into his lower lip when he felt Alec releasing his load inside of him, pushed over the edge himself, hands free. Alec's body went boneless as he came and for the next few moments, they spent like that; Magnus laying on the table, Alec half-laying on top of him. All of what was heard were Magnus' breaths as he was coming down from the heights of his orgasm and Alec's loud sobs. His chest felt painful, he couldn't breathe. He couldn't believe what he had just done, but he couldn't back away either, holding Magnus in his arms for as long as he could, knowing that Magnus would probably push him away once he'd recover enough strength. “I love you, Magnus,” tried Alec again. “Please, forgive me... I... so sorry.”

 

Magnus clenched his jaw when Alec was sobbing on top of him, almost hearing Alec's heart breaking apart. What they did was a mistake; it shouldn't have happened. But it did and now Magnus didn't know what to do. However, hearing Alec's pleads broke his heart and he just hid his face into his own palms and then wiped his own tears away. He missed Alec as well, God, he did. “This was a mistake,” stammered the warlock and Alec froze above him.

 

“I'm sorry, I,” started Alec and quickly backed away and started searching for his underwear and jeans. “I'll go,” he said, his eyes burning when Magnus called it a mistake. It was a mistake, of course. But still... it hurt.

 

Magnus sat up and stayed silent for a few moments. Suddenly, he didn't want Alec to leave. He was just so... broken and he didn't want him to leave his place looking like that. It would be cruel of him. What happened before... it was a mistake, but Magnus wasn't blaming Alec. It was his own fault as well; they both just... slipped. Being under control all of the time wasn't good, Magnus knew that and after a long time of self-discipline, a person could just break. That was exactly what happened with them. And seeing Alec beg like that, to have the love returned. It would be cruel and evil of him if he let Alec go thinking that he didn't love him anymore.

 

“Stay,” said Magnus quickly and Alec looked at him. “What happened before was a mistake, but,” he stammered. “I don't want you to leave. Stay,” he said. “Please?” he then added to the end, Alec's eyes welling up.

 

“Why?” asked Alec, his voice breaking.

 

“Because I love you,” whispered Magnus, tears of relief running down Alec's face. He bowed his head down and walked over to Magnus, who was now dressed as well. The older one wrapped his arms around him and held him close. “It's okay, darling, I'm here,” whispered Magnus into Alec's ear.

 

“...hurts,” said Alec in between his sobs. “It hurts not being able to be with you. I'm so scared of losing you and when you ignore me like that, I can't... handle it. I can't. So please, forgive me. I'm begging you.”

 

“I know, love, I know. It hurts me as well,” said Magnus and planted a kiss on top of Alec's cheek. “But we'll get through this, all couples fight,” he said. “I said some pretty hurtful things to you as well, so I'm sorry as well,” said the warlock.

 

“Couples?” asked Alec with a small voice. “Haven't you broken up with me?”

 

“Break up?” asked Magnus, speechless and he quickly shook his head. “No, no, no, we haven't broken up,” he said and pressed his lips together, his heart heavy when he saw Alec's confusion. Now it made sense why Alec was so devastate. Magnus didn't see that as a break up, just a little break, so that he could have some space and time to think about things, but definitely not a break up. “I just need some space and-”

 

“Oh thank god,” breathed Alec out. “If it's time and space that you need then-”

 

“Forget about that now,” whispered Magnus, not wanting to think about the pain anymore. He then hugged the Shadowhunter again and held him close for a few moments. “For now, just stay here with me. I need you, it's lonely without you here. Especially at nights,” said the warlock.

 

“Of course,” said Alec and nodded, hugging Magnus' cheek with one of his palms. “I love you.”

 

“'love you too, angel,” whispered Magnus and finally managed a tiny smile. He relaxed when he felt Alec's strong arms around him and just closed his eyes; things were still tense between them, they still needed to work things out. However, Magnus knew that they would be okay. He just needed a bit more time and now that Alec understood that, he was a lot calmer and prepared to wait for the warlock and give him as much time as he needed. He wasn't going anywhere, because what they had was _permanent_ and nothing was going to change that _._

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading.  
> Comments & opinions are well appreciated.


End file.
